


Weddings Take the Cake by azurelunatic [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: My Drunk Kitchen
Genre: Cake, F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Weddings Take the Cake by azurelunatic read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: A very special episode (tag: Cake)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings Take the Cake by azurelunatic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weddings Take the Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297344) by [azurelunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic). 



**Title** : Weddings Take the Cake  
 **Author** : azurelunatic  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : My Drunk Kitchen  
 **Character** : Hannah Hart  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : A very special episode (tag: Cake)  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/297344)  
**Length** 0:13:14  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Weddings%20Take%20the%20Cake%20by%20azurelunatic.mp3.zip)


End file.
